I'm Your Bet To Lose
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the big hotshots that score every chick they want, until she came along. Naruto gets pissed off and makes a bet with Sasuke that he can't get her. And when he agrees... It all goes downhill. And Hanabi? :SasuHina: Rated T -R&R-
1. Prologue

**I'm Your Bet To Lose**

**By:** chocoGONEsushi

**Yo.**

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim it all. So just leave me the hell alone.

**Chapter One**

**Prologue: The Hunter; The Hunted**

* * *

_Funny, isn't it? _

_How one day you're the leader of your own little world. Where you and only you has the power to do whatever. _

_But someone always comes along. Someone smarter, quicker and... naive._

_This is how it happened. _

_My destruction. Her growth._

* * *

He was looking at her, of that she was sure. He'd been looking at her all day actually, and even when she caught his stare, not once did he glance away. 

Now she was walking home, her stalker just mere steps behind. She turned on a street, which was less crowded.

Much quieter.

"If you're going to stalk me, you could at least be secretive about it."

She spun around unexpetedly, finding him to be right infront of her.

He did not speak, just extend his hand.

He was holding a lavender book.

Her journal.

She gasped and snatched it from his hands, checking the lock to see if it was broken into. It wasn't.

He turned to leave, but she caught his shirt sleeve. "A-no...wait...thank you for giving it back, a-and not reading it or anything."

He nodded and kept on walking, not once glancing back.

She slipped the key off her neck and resumed walking, opening her beloved diary in the process.

_No, he didn't even force th---_

She stopped when her eyes fell on the last page, it was written on, but that was definately not her hand writing.

**I'm sorry, you may be mad, -and most definately are- but I hope it makes you feel at ease to know that what I've read will not be shared with anyone.**

**Again, I apologize, but I couldn't help myself. You have always been the quiet one in class, I just wanted to know more about you.**

**You are in every right to slap me next time you see me, I won't even defend myself. -S.U.**

She couldn't believe her eyes.

_He really read my diary...every single thought, every emotion I've felt, he knows_.

She stopped and looked up, only to realize she was in a deserted park. She walked over to a bench and sat down, it wasn't everyday a complete stranger reads your most personal thoughts.

_But is he really a stranger_ ...?

"All I know is his name..."

She whispered quietly to herself, suddenly feeling oddly violated.

"You can know more about me if you just give me a chance." She looked up, only to find the 'thought rapist' right behind her.

She sighed.

"What's there to now? That you don't have any respect for privacy?"

He jumped over the bench and sat right next to her, shoulders barely touching.

She didn't even turn to look at him.

"You're wrong...if there's something I treasure is privacy."

She snorted rudely,"oh sure...actions speak louder than words hotshot."

He smirked, "why do you lie about who you are? In reality you're this deep person with great opinions, but then you act like if you were so shy and quiet...why?"

She hugged herself.

"People already find me weird, and if they know me who I really am...believe me..."

He glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"Try me. Half if not all of the people who claim to know me, know absolutely nothing about who I truly am...yet---in your entries, you define people for who they are, not do nor say."

Hinata bit her lip.

"Just like I thought...you're dying to be heard."

Sasuke frowned, "not heard...understood."

She rose from the bench, stuffing the lavender book in her bag, "that's good to know. Thanks again for returning my journal."

He watched as she turned around, a pleasant smile as the wind ruffled her hair.

Standing up he stretched; _part one is set in motion. Now for part two._

As he began to make his way towards the main busy road he smirked.

_This is going to be easier than I thought._

- - - - -

**A/N: **It's alright. Kill me. I allow you to shoot me! -**cowers in a corner**-

I'm sorry, but I'm weak! I thought you'd know that by now! I can't resist ideas once they sprout in my head!

This actually used to be a one-shot called 'Thought Rapist' It's way different now!

Thanks for reading, please don't kill me!! TT0TT ..oh and review!


	2. So They Meet

**I'm Your Bet To Lose**

**By:** chocoGONEsushi

**Yo.**

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim it all. So just leave me the hell alone.

**Chapter Two**

**My Life; Her Hell**

* * *

_I was the knight._

_She was the princess._

_I was meant to saved to her._

_Wish she'd tell me she didn't want to be saved._

* * *

"Screwed her... Screwed her, too... Done them both... Tried to rape me. I let her... Oh ho ho, I haven't fu-- wait. Yeah. I have. DAMN!"

There he sat, the Great Uzumaki SexGod in all his delicious glory, leaning back on his chair as his azure blue eyes scanned the small classroom full of beautiful young women just itching to be picked for a night to remember. Just a night. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Turning his head to the left lazily, he spotted his good friend/partner in crime.

The brunette was leaning back on his chair, eyes fixed on the open book before him.

"What'cha reading, teme?"

Sasuke ignored the blonde, being naturally good at making himself deaf to everything annoyingly talkative.

Naruto sighed as he leaned over the teen's shoulder, sighing out of pure boredom when he realized it was nothing but dark, gothic poetry.

"And here I thought it was porn... But of course I can't count on you to cheer me up, can I?"

The brunette merely blinked normally, not really caring what the guy had to say.

"You're so boring Sasuke, I still don't see why you're so popular among the girls. I mean, do you even talk to them?"

Nothing.

"Exactly. But still... I can't help but wonder why they claim you're so good."

His eyes drifted to the boys' lap, where his left hand rested lazily as the other cupped his cheek.

"Must be the size, ne? I've never seen it. And we're supposed to be childhood friends!"

Now he was just babbling.

With ever present apathy, Sasuke fixed his eyes on the blonde, unknowingly twitching when he noticed the hopefull look on his blue eyes.

"Shut. Up."

"Shut up?! I can't shut up! This is the most boring class ever! And Ibiki-sensei is such a log!"

_Why do I even bother_?

-

-

"What are you doing, Hanabi?"

Neji stared down at his cousin with pure curiousity.

She glanced up with a mischivious gleam in her eye, which turned into an amused twitch when she got a full glance of her nii-san.

"Nice pants."

His curiousity turned into a blank stare as he sighed, _again with the pants_.

"Nice skirt."

Both sighed simultatiously, it was a pain really.

Neji hated this school uniform above all others.

And there had been plenty others.

"I still can't believe I have to wear this... Plaid **so** does not work with my skin tone."

"But it looks good on you nii-san. Makes you look like a host ready to please."

Hanabi smirked, nothing brought up his self esteem like a compliment on his body.

"It does, doesn't it? Cause I mean, I am one hot piece of meat."

Chuckling she turned towards her sister, who had been quiet throughout the entire car ride.

"But you don't have to worry, Hina-chan. Right, Neji-nii?"

Neji looked at his silent cousin with a frown, so quiet.

"She can pull off any outfit. Makes you look goth, but a sexy goth. Right, nii-san?"

Neji smiled at her attempt to cheer up her sister, she wouldn't understand.

There she sat, with her ever present apathetic face staring out the window in a dream-like state. The uniform making her look like some dark angel sent to earth to destroy the heart of whoever fell for her. It was a black dress, tight around the chest and abdomen like a corsette, no sleeves, just straps you buckle on the front like a jumper. Underneath she wore the short-sleeve-form-fitting dress shirt, white silk truly did compliment her eyes. The plaid, gray, red, and black skirt fell midthigh, the rest of her legs covered by long black stockings. A true lolita doll.

Hanabi sighed. It never worked. No matter how hard she tried to bring up a conversation with her sister, it never happened.

She used to be shy, yes, but this was ridiculous.

Hanabi stared back at her cousin, who was eyeing Hinata worriedly.

He really did look like a host.

His uniform was simple, in a way. A long, white silk dress shirt much like Hinata's was underneath. Hugging his biceps and triceps in a way that made Hanabi worry.

_It'll rip if he stretches_.

What really gave him that sophisticated touch was the vest. The soft red silk vest. It broaden his shoulders, buffed up his chest. The black tie a marvelous touch, the whole outfit minus the pants making him one hell of a male especimen.

She stared down at herself.

Same thing as Hinata, minus the enormous breast.

She sighed.

Which sorta throws off the whole look.

The sudden jolt from the car pulled all attention.

"Ah. That must be it."

Konoha Academy for the Gifted.

-

-

It was no fun.

They would giggle innocently, blush cutely, and let him do whatever.

Teach them the ropes.

But after three years, the fun wore out.

No matter how they would giggle it sounded dirty. Not innocent.

They tried to blush. They needed sake.

Naruto sighed glumly.

"I miss having virgin classmates."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke fished out the car keys from his pant pocket. Here we go.

"It's not the same anymore. They're tainted."

"And who's fault is that?"

Naruto threw his hands to the heavens, in an attempt to sound extra dramatic.

"Is this a curse for taking advantage of my sexyness?"

Slipping inside his fresh black convertible, Sasuke merely nodded.

"You've tainted every female soul in this school."

Naruto stared back skeptically.

"The pot calling the kettle black."

"At least I'm not a man whore."

Naruto jumped in the car with mastered ease, he was pretty used to it by now.

"Anyway, do you have a date today? I don't, so I thought we could hang out like old times."

Sasuke shook his head.

"That Haruno girl keeps on nagging me... She doesn't accept no for an answer."

Naruto slipped on the seatbelt as he grinned.

"That pink haired girl that keeps on calling you 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly as he started the engine.

"She's a hot one that girl, but she's interested in you. Doesn't even look at me. What ever, her loss."

Just as Sasuke was about to leave the large parking lot, a black Lincoln with tainted windows blocked his path.

"Who's that? A student...?"

Sasuke glared at the offending vehicle.

"Hell if I know."

-

-

As they entered the parking lot, the school's true size was expressed in words only Neji could muster.

"Damn."

There it stood, like the home of some god, staring down at them, daring for anyone to question its quality. With two, large clock towers on either side, it resembled a castle.

The long, wide, marble staircase lead towards the main entrance. Wide, pine doors stood like a lion waiting for its prey.

"We're gonna have to climb this every fucking day, ne?"

Hanabi nodded at her cousin as she hopped on forward.

"You got that right, Sprinkles."

-

-

"This is a waste of time."

Shushing his childhood friend with a wave of his hand, Naruto landed on the grass with a soft 'oof'. The sakura tree swaying still.

"This is not a waste of time, it's actually a good thing. If we get new students -girls- oh the fun we'll have."

Sasuke stared at his friend with a look that told exactly what he felt.

"Come on, teme! Let's go check it out!"

Sighing the brunette followed after.

_Here we go again._

_-_

_-_

"They weren't kidding when they said it was prestigious. This place is fucking huge!"

They marched down the wide corridor, crimson walls rising on either side. Paintings of stuck-up old rich men decorating them, somehow matching the classy decour perfectly.

"Here we go. Headmistress. Think she's nice?"

Neji knocked on the large cherry wood door softly, stepping back only to meet Hanabi's playful smirk.

"You always ask the same question."

"**WHAT?!**"

"And I always get the same answer."

Hinata gulped as the large door swung open, revealing a woman too young to be in such a position. She wore a black suit, the jacket tight around her abdomen giving hints of her large bosom. The formal skirt fell above her knees, making her legs seem longer, and fuller.

"How may I help you?"

The smile on her cherry red lips was strained.

Neji snapped himself out of the slight surprise.

"Uh-- I'm Hyuuga Neji, these are my sisters, Hanabi and Hinata... We have an appointment with the headmistress..."

Nodding she stepped aside, pointing to the three leather seats facing a large dark wood desk.

"Welcome, I'm Tsunade, headmistress."

-

-

"I can't see anything!"

Leaning against the wine colored wall, Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked past Naruto, who was trying to see off the corner in a failing attempt to spot the 'new kids'.

"This is stupid. Just walk up to her office and ask her. Tsunade won't bite."

Naruto stared at him.

"...hard."

-

-

"I truly am glad to have such talented children in my school. Neji-san, I believe you are the potential genius, Hanabi-san, the martial arts expert... and Hinata-sama..."

Her eyes met those lavender ones head on, making a shiver run down the girl's spine.

"The heiress herself."

Neji noticed the girl's growing discomfort.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama, when will we be able to start classes?"

Tsunade stared at Hinata a little longer than necessary, sitting back on her all-mighty chair. The large wall sized window behind her giving her a sort of menacing glow.

"Yes, classes, you will begin tomorrow of course. Seems you already have the uniforms. No need to keep you waiting."

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy."

-

-

"Think she's hot, Sasuke? I think there were two..."

With only a flutter of a skirt Naruto was on his heels, but alas it had disappeared as soon as it had come.

Waiting for the brunette's reply Naruto glanced around the corridor worriedly, he couldn't get caught.

"I asked you a qu--"

Turning around he was met with none other than the ex-sargeant himself.

"Ibiki-sensei... hey, whassup?"

The hold on Sasuke's shoulder only tightned, making the boy glare daggers at the squirming blonde.

"Tsunade's office. Now."

-

-

"You're only a grade apart, am I right? That will be a problem if you want to have lunch together."

Neji snorted rather rudely.

"That won't be an issue."

Hanabi rolled her eyes once more.

"I already see enough of him. Why torture me further?"

Just as Tsunade was about to continue, the door burst open in a rather frightning manner.

"**TSUNADE-SAMA, GUESS WHO I CAUGHT SNEAKING AROUND IN THE SCHOOL BUILDING AFTER CLASSES**?!"

Tsunade glared at the science teacher.

Ibiki gulped. Whoops.

Naruto on the other hand was as happy as a puppy.

Fresh meat.

Sasuke blinked as his eyes met those shocked lavender orbs.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

-

-

**A/N:** Did ya like it? I sure did. I am VERY EXCITED ABOUT THIS FIC!!

-

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I've updated today, Friday, rather than on Sunday, which is my birthday. I've updated today because I've come to realize that I will be busy. Turning 14 is a pain in the ass.

-

About Neji's uniform, have any of you seen/read Ouran High School Host Club? I meant to base it not off theirs, but AH! You know those waiter outfits they wore that time? One half wore those the others wore kimonos? No? Well look again.

And the school building is a cheap immitation of Ouran...

Hmm... If you haven't noticed, I'm making Neji bisexual. I was planning on making him gay all the way -it rhymes- but... that would limit my fun. x/x

Thanks for reading you guys/gals, please leave me some kind of review?


	3. She Suffers

**I'm Your Bet To Lose**

**By:** chocoGONEsushi

**Yo.**

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim it all. So just leave me the hell alone.

**Chapter Three**

**She is So Sick of Living**

* * *

_A void was my life_

_A place where nothing mattered anymore_

_and things were just not worth it_

_And so I would cry_

_Until I had enough tears to drown my sorrows_

* * *

"So how was it?"

All three stared at each other.

"How was what?"

Hiashi dabbed his lips with the silk napkin. "School. How was it? Did you like it?"

Neji glanced at Hanabi, who had her eyes fixed on her dinner plate, poking the chicken lightly.

His head then turned to gaze at Hinata, who was eating as quietly as possible, and was not paying any attention to what was going on around her.

Sighing Neji faced his father, "it was huge. And empty. We actually start classes tomorrow, even though the school year began a few months ago."

Hiashi nodded, then fixed his eyes on his oldest daughter, "and you, Hinata? What do you think of it?"

-  
**Hinata's Point Of View**  
-

Wealth.

Something of which everyone dreams of.

But not me.

Money. Power. Talent.

As a Hyuuga I am born with all three, and as a Hyuuga I am ordered to shut up and like it.

But I don't.

Through the eyes of any indiffirent stranger I must have the best life. The golden life. I must be the perfect daughter among a family full of perfect individuals, no?

That's the thing. _I'm not._

I've grown so sick of my life that it's hard to care anymore.

My role as the rich kid, the role of the Poster Child, the one that will lead this family beyond boundaries.

I hate every bit of it.

After my mother's death, I tried so hard to cope with all the changes whooshing past me. It was hopeless. Meaningless.

Then we began to move.

It was so exciting, breathing new atmospheres, smiling at new people.

Starting a year in Paris and ending in Russia. It was new and fresh, a way to leave all those troubles behind and start all over.

But I began to realize, as slowly as a child could, that it wasn't worth it.

I grew afraid to make friends for that reason, because I knew, that sooner rather than later, we would have to part. I'd have to leave again, most of the times without even a goodbye.

So instead I stay quiet and indifferent, sitting in a corner waiting for departure.

My younger and only sister, Hanabi, I love so much. She's quite the little devil, never holding back a comment; she speaks her mind.

She turned fourteen four months ago, along with the title of Martial Arts Champions. Father made sure to assign her a personal sensei, someone who would accompany her around the world with us.

Hanabi. Her attitude matches her name all too well; fireworks ready to burst and light up everything around her.

The funny, if not sad, thing is, she stopped being a little sister to me.

We're equals. Or maybe more, maybe we've switched roles and I'm the little one that needs to be watched over.

The one that needs to be helped.

The oldest of us all is my brother, Neji. How do you phrase that which is indescribably?

Well, for one, he's quite unique.

Ever since I could remember he has always been the head when it comes to business; he loves it. His attitude changes dramatically and he's just so into it... it's fascinating.

But what I just _love_ about him is the fact he has never stopped being himself.

No matter what the situation is, Neji always has his own input on it.

My Father is a man of tradition; he's old school, if you will.

Imagine his surprise when during a quiet dinner Neji felt the sudden urge to make his sexuality clear.

"I think I'm bisexual." He had said, like if it were nothing at all. Then he corrected himself in the same tone, "no, actually. I am."

Hanabi hadn't bothered to act surprised, she was the one who pointed it out to him.

But as I stared at my Father's face, I could feel the tug of sympathy at the bottom of my stomach.

"At least he's not completely gay," Hanabi had said with a grin. She knew too much for a ten-year-old.

It was strange at first, watching my own Father turn into this accepting and understanding man.

When it came to Neji's sexuality, that is.

And now, after eight years of moving around the world and meeting all sorts of people and situations, we sit in our new dining table in our new home.

But all I feel like doing is hiding in my supposed bedroom, which feels cold and alien but is all I have in hopes of keeping out the monsoon of emotions bubbling in me.

-  
**Regular Point Of View**  
-

"Hinata?"

Said girl glanced up with a jolt, startled out of her reverie.

"H-hai?"

Her voice, soft and suave, was something they did not hear often.

"Did you like the school?"

She glanced into her Father's eyes longer than necessary, then her head drooped down to her plate and nodded slowly.

"It was lovely," she lied, whispering the words through barely opened lips.

Neji read her like a book, but their Father only nodded, "it is one of the best schools here in Japan. My kids deserve the best of the best."

Hanabi giggled, playing along.

Hinata shut her eyes tight, trying to make the buzzing sound go away.

-

-

"Are you still mad at me?" asked a pouting Naruto, hiding behind a bowl of multi-colored jelly beans.

Sasuke sat on his couch, his eyes set angrily on the plasma television before him.

He was _so_ mad.

"Come on Sasuke-kun... You know you can't stay mad at me for lo--_AH!"_ Naruto had to dive under the coffee table to avoid the remote control that was thrown at him. "That could have killed me!" He shouted, still under the table.

Sasuke growled, "it's the least you could get from me."

"Oh come on," the blonde tried again, peeking over the bowl. "It was totally worth it. Just a detention in exchange to look at those fine, fine beauties. 'Cause you gotta admit, they were hot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and instead began to massage his right temple. "Is that all you think about, seriously?"

Naruto smirked and began to get comfortable on the couch beside his best friend. "I know it's all you_ secretly _think about. But they were rather pretty weren't they? Even the guy had something to him."

"Tsk tsk, Naruto," said a voice, "turning on us are you?"

The blonde turned to face his best friend's brother, Itachi, who came into the living room with a towel around his neck and a water bottle in his right hand.

"Puh-leeze," muttered Naruto, rolling his eyes, "if I am turning gay, which I am not, it'd totally be your fault. Stop flaunting your homo-ness."

Sasuke then took the chance to whack him on the face with a cushion.

"What did you do now?" asked Itachi with a smirk on his lips, leaning on the couch to watch as the flustered blonde struggled to remove the suffocating item.

"I didn't do anything," he replied with a huff, "your brother just blames me for getting caught by Ibiki sensei."

Sasuke managed to grab another cushion and hit him again, this time trying to suffocate him for real.

Itachi didn't bother to stop him, it happened with enough frequency that he just didn't try.

Instead he turned and headed for the iron staircase, which coiled itself up until it reached the second floor.

With one last shove Sasuke sat back, leaving Naruto blue and panting, pointing a finger at him.

"You r-really tried to kill me!" he cried, his voice cracking. "Again!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood, brushing back his bangs. "You know I hate detention. I hate getting mixed in your little fantasies."

Naruto grinned, almost forgetting that just minutes before his life was in danger, "but you can't help it, can you? Admit it, you _luuuurve_ me."

The raven rolled his eyes again, then turned to head to the kitchen, leaving Naruto grinning and munching on the jelly beans.

-

-

Hinata laid on her bed, arms folded behind her head as she gazed without blinking at her ceiling.

Hanabi, with the help of Neji, was busy sticking glow-in-the-dark stars and moons. "A little to the left," she said, stretching her arm, "come on Neji, move to the left!"

Rolling his eyes the boy scooted to the left. Having his youngest sister on his shoulders was fine when she was younger, _but she's now fourteen damn it!_

"Does it look good, Hinata?" asked said fourteen-year-old, staring at her sister with a grin. Hinata blinked once, and for the first time saw her ceiling.

"Don't we need to turn the lights off first, dweeb?" Hanabi then proceeded to kick her beloved brother in the chest, making him stumble back.

"You do realize that if I fall, you'll suffer the most damage?"

As he said this Hanabi leaped off his shoulders, landing with a grunt. "Not from down here," she snickered, kicking him in the shin.

She then ran to Hinata's bed and plopped down beside her, the bed bouncing a few times. "Turn off the light, man slave!" she ordered, and Neji did as he was told, soon after falling on her, messing up her hair into a frizz.

Hinata blinked up at her glowing ceiling, where stars and moon and planets seemed to come to life. Beside her Hanabi fought to wrestle off her brother, who was tickling and ruffling her hair at the same time.

"Too bright," she murmured, realizing how many there were. They made her room glow, and sleeping a hassle. She was already a light sleeper to begin with.

"It is, isn't it?" replied Hanabi, managing kick Neji in the chest and send him tumbling to the wooden floor.

"From down here it looks like the ceiling's on fire." Neji, instead if trying to get on the bed with his sisters, made himself comfortable on the floor with purple slippers as cushions.

"Come on, man slave, we need to remove a few." Hanabi giggled down at her brother, her feet resting on his chest. Neji grabbed her ankles and pulled her down, making her land with a sharp breath on his chest.

"God damn it, twerp! You're heavy!"

Hanabi laughed and began to bounce, "suffer man slave! Suffer!"

Hinata yawned, smiling at her sister's antics, and laid back down on her queen sized bed. Her eyes closed on instinct, finding her sister's giggling soothing and nice.

It made everything less dull and boring, more fun and lively.

As soon as her eyes shut she was met with onyx pearls.

_They're_ _not_ _pearls_, she realized with interest,_ they're... **eyes**._

Sharp, onyx black eyes, staring back at her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat, and her chest ache.

It was strange, how such simple things as _eyes_ made her feel so out of breath.

But they weren't _just_ eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

And at the same time, they were filled with apathy and disregard.

God._ Are there others like me?_

-

-

"It's a new day," began Naruto, grinning up at the roofless car, "the sun is shining! The skies are smi--"

"You will _not _sing," growled Sasuke, keeping his glaring eyes on the road.

Naruto flashed him his signature grin (he has many, this one just happens to be the Fox one), and sighed happily. "You should be singing too, Teme! We got new classmates!"

Rolling his eyes the raven turned into the school's parking lot, parking on the spot closest to the entrance. He snatched his bag and stepped out, watching as Naruto chose to hop out instead.

Around them groups of teens chatted away, some walking into the school while others hung about aimlessly.

"Sasuke-kun!" someone cried, followed by a giggle. Sasuke in reply sighed, while Naruto beamed.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Beat it, loser," she said, stopping on her tracks and staring at Naruto with utter disgust. Naruto pouted while Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Damn it!_

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun," she started, choosing to ignore Naruto all together, "Tsunade wants to speak to you before class starts. And she sent me to escort you!"

Sasuke nodded, beginning his trek to the school entrance. Sakura followed behind giggling, while Naruto followed with shuffling feet.

-

-

"Ooh. A lot of people today, ne?" said Hanabi as she stared around the school. Unlike the day previous, there were some students present.

"There _should_ be people," started Neji, glancing around as well, "classes start in a few minutes."

Hinata followed the walk down the hall beside her siblings, keeping her eyes set on the door at the end of the hall.

Shizune chuckled, "if you think this is a lot of people, you know nothing. Wait until the bell rings. There will be kids running all over, all late."

She guided them to the door, the same office they had been taken to the day before.

Hanabi walked in first, then Neji, and lastly Hinata, who could only blink at the persons waiting for them.

"Hello there," greeted a beautiful blue eyed blonde, "and welcome to Konoha Gakuen for the Gifted. I am class representative, Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you."

She stood and extended a hand, to which Neji shook. Beside her stood another person, one who did not want to be there it seemed, from the way his back slouched and his head drooped.

"And this is Nara Shikamaru, student council president."

As the words left her lips, she turned and nudged him hard in the ribs. He glanced up and nodded. "Yo."

Then fell back into a drooping sleep.

"Anyway, kids," started Tsunade from where she sat, behind her desk, "these two here will be your guides for today."

There was a short knock on the wooden door and they all turned to see a pink head pop in. "Hello! I brought him, Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura moved aside, opening the door wider.

Sasuke walked inside with a sigh, raking a pale hand through his ebony locks. "What?" he asked quietly, before realizing he wasn't alone.

And three pairs of lavender eyes were eyeing him oddly.

Naruto followed soon after, walking into him with a grunt. "God damn it, Sasuke! MOV--" His cerulean eyes widened as he caught the faces around him, and how beautiful they were.

"Mouth, Uzumaki," warned Tsunade, watching him slowly.

"Anyway," she continued, "this is Uchiha Sasuke, student council vice president. Another willing guide."

"Willing?" he muttered, glaring at Tsunade.

"_Willing_," she persisted, a smirk to her lips. "Or detention?"

There was an annoying sigh and he nodded, "willing."

"So, Neji go with Shikamaru, Ino go with Hanabi, and Sasuke take Hinata. Naruto you'll be late for homeroom, and Sakura, you make sure he gets there."

Hinata bit her lip, hard, and turned to face the raven.

Only to find him staring into her eyes.

_God._

-

-

**A/N:** I _know!_ I UPDATED!

Not much to say, except I'm going blind.

Yup. I need glasses. -**squee**-

Bye Bye!

For: mayhemMAKeR (**hateboundheart**): **Never Give Up,** Sweets. :)


	4. You Devil

**I'm Your Bet To Lose**

**Written by**: chocoGONEsushi

**Disclaimer**: The plot, although confusing and half-assed, is mine. Everything else belongs to whomever it belongs to.

**Chapter Four**

**You Devil**

* * *

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in; I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words, 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

* * *

"And this is another hall, full of stuff. There are doors with plates on them. These plates tell you a number. That number is the number of the classroom. If you're really sharp, you'll notice a _name_ under those numbers. That's the name of the teacher. But if you're really, _really_ sharp, you'll see a word next to—"

Neji stopped listening to the boy three halls ago, choosing instead to stare at his ass. The guy clearly didn't want to be there, and he could sympathize, but to treat him like some mentally challenged chicken was a little disrespectful. As a result, he made sure to make the pineapple-headed male feel uncomfortable by openly checking him out.

Shikamaru was well aware of the pair of eyes stuck to his behind—he could practically feel them burning holes into his buttocks. He didn't really care, though. The guy—it took him a while to realize _it was_ a guy—obviously didn't care about where his classes were, so neither did he. In fact, Shikamaru was tired and wanted to be asleep at his desk, but because people thought it'd be oh so funny to elect him as student council president, he had duties now. He had responsibilities.

This was his way of pay back.

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun," started Neji, bored of watching his butt, "do we have any classes together?"

Shikamaru pondered this for a moment, before realizing that yes, they did. "One."

Neji smirked. _Sweetness._

"What class would that be?"

Shikamaru stopped walking and turned to him, meeting his eyes with curiosity. "Advanced Government."

Neji smirked.

"Swell."

Then he stopped smirking and giggled, walking past Shikamaru and into the classroom he knew held his class.

Shikamaru stood there for a moment, then smirked. He continued walking past the door and down the hall.

_Finally, something interesting._

-

-

Hinata stared at her feet, noting with interest how white the floors were and how black her shoes were. To her, it was like a piece of art. Something bubbled in her chest when she pictured how the floors would look with thousands of shiny black shoes on them. This made her smile.

Sasuke walked in front of her silently. He wasn't much of a conversation starter, and evidently neither was she. The girl was pretty, he'll admit to that, but had as much charisma as a dead fish. He peeked over his shoulder, wondering if maybe she had trailed off the path and gotten herself lost—_her footfalls were extremely silent_—when he noticed she had her head bent down and was staring at her feet, a smile on her face as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

It creeped him out at first, because, I mean, she had been _obviously_ checking him out right? People had always warned him about the silent ones.

And of course, by 'people', he meant Naruto.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, stopping.

It took her a while to register what he had said and to stop walking. Hinata almost started to cry when she realized she had almost walked into him. Him, the kid with the eyes!

"W-what?"

_She wasn't checking you out, idiot_, Sasuke realized. She had been daydreaming.

"Never mind," he said slowly, turning toward a door. "This is your class."

Hinata stared at the door, pretty sure it hadn't been there a minute ago. She seriously needed to stop looking down so much.

"A... thank you," she told him, staring at the door now with dread.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The chick was weird.

When he realized she had no intent of walking in, he walked past her and opened the door. It was his class as well.

Hinata's blush darkened, and she swallowed the knot in her throat. People. Most likely chatty people.

People that liked small talk. She wasn't fond of these people.

And here she was, in a school full of them.

_Dear God_, she thought. _What am I doing here?_

With a deep breath she managed to calm herself and take the first step.

_Remember, Hina, no connections._

_Do **not** get attached._

-

-

Ino and Hanabi walked side by side, both talking and chatting happily.

Hanabi was capable of making friends with anyone, and Ino had been too easy. All she had to do was laugh along and occasionally answer with a "mhm" or an "I know right?"

Ino wasn't stupid—she realized almost immediately that the kid walking by her side wasn't just a kid. Hyuuga Hanabi had some tricks up her sleeve, and Ino enjoyed playing along.

"I can't believe you're just now starting high school," Ino commented with a smile as they turned a corner. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were at least a sophomore."

Hanabi smiled, nodding. "I may be a freshman, but I'm taking advanced classes. On another note, how are the sport teams in this school?"

Ino was herself a cheerleader, so this was something she enjoyed talking about. "We've got amazing sport teams—we're one of Japan's greatest. Why, are you planning on joining?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you look like you'd be able to play anything you'd set your mind to."

Hanabi smirked. "Do I?"

Ino walked to the end of the hall and stopped before a door. "Here, this is your class."

Hanabi smiled at her, grateful. "Thank you, Yamanaka-san."

"Nah, Ino's fine."

"Then please, call me Hanabi."

Ino smiled at her. "Alright, Hanabi-chan. If you need anymore help, just come and find me."

Hanabi nodded, knowing she wouldn't need anymore help. "I'll do that. Thanks again."

"My pleasure."

Once the door closed behind Hanabi, Ino turned sharply on her heel and walked away, pulling out her cell phone.

_I think I found our next cheerleader._

-

-

With every new school came new people she had to meet and introduce herself to. Occasionally the teachers spared her, but every once in a while there was a teacher that thoroughly enjoyed putting her on the spot.

Ibiki-sensei was one of these teachers.

"Silence," was all he said, and the class shut up at once, giving their undivided attention to the pretty girl up front. Hinata wanted to die.

"Introduce yourself," he barked at her.

_He probably just talks like that_, she realized with dread.

"Eh.. um, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Hi."

They were obviously expecting more out of her, but that was all she was gonna say. After going from school to school, she realized making her introduction short and sweet was the best way to go. Besides, if these people really wanted to know more about her they'd have to be her friends, wouldn't they? And she wasn't here for friends.

"Hmm," was all Ibiki-sensei said. "Sit next to Sai."

When she didn't move, he realized she didn't know who Sai even was. He sighed.

"Sai, raise your hand."

Hinata walked quickly and sat next to a boy with short black hair and a face set in apathy. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He didn't look like a talker, which was enough for her.

Although he didn't talk much (if at all), he, along with the rest of the class, couldn't keep their eyes off of her. It was freaking her out, honestly.

Why were they looking at her so much? Clearly she wasn't that interesting. I mean, this was a school for _gifted kids_. There was no way you would be in there if there wasn't something you excelled in. Why were they treating her as if she were something _special_?

"It's your eyes," someone whispered.

She turned her head to look at Sai.

He was staring at her with amusement dancing in his own eyes.

"Your eyes single you out, Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt dread pool at the bottom of her stomach. No, this could not be happening. She just started! How could these people be making her an outcast _already_?

"Don't worry," he said, as if reading her mind. "It's not something to be ashamed of."

Then he smiled.

"Unless you like being clumped into a certain group."

She had no idea what he was talking about, and preferred not to know. She was here to study. She was here to better herself.

Having a social life (or whatever this was) was out of the question.

_I just hope Neji and Hanabi are better off than I am._

-

-

Neji was, to put it simply, _having the best time of his life._

As soon as he had walked through the door all eyes were on him. Unlike Hinata, he loved the attention.

The girls surrounded his seat, commenting on how shiny his hair was and how smooth his skin looked. Although he liked the attention, he'd rather not be touched. He didn't know where their hands had been—and there was no way they were about to ruin his perfectly straight hair with their greasy fingers.

Some people got the message. One girl, though, did not.

"Ohmygosh, what shampoo do you use?"

Her fingers were combing through his hair like a rake through leaves. He knew exactly what she was looking for.

"My hair's real, sweetheart," he whispered to her.

"I'll be the judge of that," she countered, and _sniffed_ his hair.

She sniffed his hair. What the _hell_.

Neji, now freaking out, pulled himself out of her grip. But she did not let go.

He turned to her, ready to do some physical damage when she said something that stopped him dead.

"Go out with me, Neji-san."

-

-

Hanabi sat by the window, watching the great field outside. One class had P.E., and they were playing soccer.

"Ne, Hanabi-chan, who are you looking at?"

Half the class was eager to be friends with her, but she had already gotten bored. These kids were still kids. She was looking for something more.

"What's his name?" she asked, pointing to a brunette that was currently dominating the soccer field.

The girl in front of her new who she was talking about immediately. "Kiba-kun? You like Kiba-kun, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi stared at the girl with a blush and a practiced smile. "Oh, no... that would be too disrespectful of me. He's just really good at soccer."

The girl nodded, watching him once again. "He's the best soccer player this school has. He's a junior, though."

Hanabi kept staring out the window.

_Perfect._

-

-

Neji calmly pulled his locks out of her grip then stared at her.

"No."

The girl smirked, obviously knowing something he didn't.

"Are you sure about that? Neji-kun, I don't think you know who I am."

It was his turn to smirk.

"And you obviously don't know who I am. Listen girl, I am not afraid of you or the power your daddy has in his pocket. Don't mess with me."

Her eyes widened, and he turned around to face the front of the class. He'd faced people like that everywhere he went. They always thought they were better than everyone else until they met him. Neji hated those types of girls the most.

_And they wonder why I started to like men._

-

-

When the bell rang, Hinata found herself being escorted by Sai to her next class. She was right about him - he rarely talked. But when he did, it wasn't a waste of breath. She found herself enjoying his company.

Then they turned a corner and something went wrong.

"That's enough, Sai."

She turned toward Sai, who's look of total apathy seemed a little more forced than before. Hinata turned toward the blonde before them, noticing how bright his blue eyes were.

Sai turned around to leave, and she was left alone with a total stranger that would _not stop staring at her_.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Want to go eat lunch together?"

-

-


End file.
